Sailor Moon and the Order of the Phoenix
by melgirl1778
Summary: Set After Stars, Usagi and the Senshi are sent by Setsuna to Hogworts to help in the fight against the dark lord. set in book 5. Usaxmamo, senshiXgenerals, HarryXchoXginny, ronXhermione. PLEASE R
1. Prologue

Hey! I really wanted to do an x-over with Harry Potter and Sailor moon so here it is. This takes place in a slight AU. Dumbledore is still alive, and the story takes place in TOofP. The story takes place through out the book and just add a few major differences.

Poll: Should Sirius die?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry laid in the garden below the window on number 4 Privet Dr. He is listening for any news of an odd attack on the muggle news. So far he has had no connection to the world to which he belongs. He has only received vague letters from his friends Hermione and Ron. And a couple of letters from his godfather Sirius. Harry was mad that they were off together while he was stuck and when he asked questions all the replied was – _i'm sure we will see you soon._

After the news had ended he decided to go for a walk since he had no intention to go to the Dursleys until as late as possible, which was just before Dudley came home. He headed down an ally to the park, which Dudley and his"friends" had almost completely vandalized. He sat down on the only non- broken swing. He looked up to find Dudley and his gang. After a few smart remarks about Harry's sleep, Harry had his wand out to threaten. As soon as he did this the air became very cold and Dudley's friends ran away leaving only Harry and Dudley. Soon after the Dementors attacked. Harry tried to fight back with his Patronus, but was unsuccessful since he couldn't bring up any joyful thoughts. Dudley dropped down and was almost kissed before Harry's Potronus worked.

Miss. Fig was trying to run to them. Harry tried to hide his wand but the so thought muggle said. "Don't put your wand away!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Usagi was walking on her way to Mamoru's house after school. It was the end of a very long week at school and he had said he had something special planned for them. Luckily here were no enemies since Galaxia. She almost made her way there when a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead.

"USAGI!!!" the cat called, making the meatball headed blonde turn around.

"Luna, I told you I was going to Mamoru's after school. And we don't have a senshi meeting today." Usagi whined.

Luna sighed. "An emergency meeting has been called. Setsuna arrived at the temple saying something about trouble in England. Go and get Mamoru and meet us back at the temple."

Usagi sighed. She hoped it wasn't a new enemy; she was enjoying the peace before she knew Crystal Tokyo would be formed and she would become queen. She still wasn't sure how this was going to happen. She ran the rest of the way to Mamoru's Apartment. She waved to the door man as she sped by. Since she had been there so much lately, they knew each other quite well. She Stepped into the elevator and waited on the way up. Usagi hated the elevator music and was wondering why she didn't take the stairs instead but the door binged and opened.

Usagi walked up to a door on the right side of the hallway. On it was a plaque that neatly wrote _Mamoru Chiba_. Usagi knocked. "Mamo-chan!"

Not soon after Mamoru opened the door and picked usako up in his arms. "Your hear a bit early, that's not like you." He smiled kissing her.

"Mamo-chan! Stop." Usagi pushed away politely. "It's important. On my way over Luna came running to me and said Setsuna called a emergency meeting. I hope it's not another Enemy, I was enjoying the peace."

Mamoru looked worried now also. "Oh. Well then let's go in my car." He went into the kitchen to get his car keys. He was also upset and didn't want a enemy. Tonight he was planning on Proposing to Usako and now it was ruined. He went through a lot of trouble trying to convince Usakos father to let me ask for his daughters hand in marriage.

Usagi noticed Mamo-chan change in attitude. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Its nothing, we better hurry before Rai gets to mad." The two got into Mamoru's Car and set out to the temple. The car ride was quiet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry didn't know what to do. This muggle just told him to keep his wand out. How did she know about him? Was she really a muggle? If she was a witch, what was she doing here? All these thoughts were rushing through Harry's mind.

Mrs. Figg walked up to Harry. "Dementors! Here! What will Dumbledore say?" She was muttering to herself.

"Harry heard her mention Dumbledore. "You know who Dumbledore is?" she asked shocked.

"Of course! You didn't expect him to leave you here to wonder all by yourself, did you? After what happened with you- know – Who?"

Harry as at a lot of words. The Mrs. Figg started giving instructions. "Take you Cousin and get back home. And don't leave! I'm sure you will get instructions soon enough."

Harry, with Dudley on his back struggled back to the Dursley's. As soon as he opened the door, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia started asking Harry Questions about what Happened to their precious duddlykins. Just then a owl flew in with a letter that landed in Harry's hands. Harry read it fast, but it aid something about him being expelled from Hogwarts and his wand being destroyed. This got him even more upset. _How could I get expelled from Hogwarts! _Harry thought. Soon after another owl flew in, this time with a letter from Mr. Weasley. It said something about Dumbledore Fixing the problem and he will have a hearing about what will be done, but he will not be expelled nor has wand destroyed. This gave Harry some relief.

Harry was too distracted to realize that the Dursleys were kicking him out, but a scarlet letter came with a warning of some kind to Aunt Petunia. Harry was soon after sent to his room.

After a couple days of being locked in his room, the Dursleys announced they wee going out. Harry really didn't care though. He was petting Hedwig when he heard a thump from downstairs.

Soon after his door was being unlocked and the door opened revealing Moody, Lupkin, and few other witches and wizard and a odd witch with purple hair. Harry was overjoyed to see them. The purple haired own came up. "Hurry up, we have to leave before them come back.'

Harry tried to ask questions but was quickly hushed up while the purple haired own, who he found out name was Tonks, did some spells to pack his things. He was ushered outside and was told to fly in the middle. Soon they arrived on a street and a building seemed to grow in front of him.

Harry looked up to moody with a questioning expression. "This is Number 12 Grimuald place." They hurried inside before Harry could ask more questions. Once inside the group walked into the kitchen leaving harry behind, but he was soon greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear, it is so nice to see you again. Sorry, but I cant explain now, there is a meeting going on, but go upstairs and Ron and Hermione will explain. On his was up stairs he heard something about Dumbledore being busy with something important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all I'm writing for now, but will put up another Chapter tomarrow!!!!


	2. to help the other world

This is the next chapter; so far I haven't gotten any reviews… Please review it makes me happy and want to write more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked up the steps to the room. As soon as he opened the door he was ambushed with a hug from Hermione.

"We are so sorry! But Dumbledore made us promise." Hermione apologized. Harry muttered an "its okay" and looked for some kind of explanation.

"We are at the headquarters for the order of the phoenix." Ron began to explain. "Before when You- know – who was in power the group helps fight against him, not that he is back Dumbledore called everyone back to help fight. It's been a nasty fight though they don't tell us much. We rant allowed in there meetings." This made Harry feel a bit better but not much.

The rest of the summer Harry, Ron, and Hermione help clean out the house, which he found out was Sirius's. The time soon came for them to head to Hogwarts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Usagi and Mamoru made it to the temple at the same time the rest of the girls had. They walked in and sat on the floor beside mina. Sailor Pluto was standing in the middle waiting for the rest to arrive. When Pluto began, only Usagi, Mamoru, Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita were there.

"Are the outers not coming?" Usagi asked, she just assumed that since Pluto was there they would be also.

"No." Pluto simply answered. "Ok, I have recently received contact from an old friend. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. He had asked for help defeating a dark lord. And as we are the protectors of this planet, it is our duty to help." Pluto paused, but continued. The rest of the scouts were at a lose for words. "You will be attending the school and I will be teaching. Seeing as you are older then first years, you will be put into year 5."

Usagi interrupted. "There are other magical people?"

"Yes. They have existed since the silver millennium, they went into hiding after the earth rejected magic." Pluto explained. "They have all heard the story of serenity and her guard, but will not know that it is you. Only some will relieve it, so I suggest you keep it a secret."

"Wow! A hole other magical world, who would of thought." Said Lita

"Yea, it is very interesting." Amy replied.

"I hope there are cut guys!" mina screamed.

Rei didn't say anything but smiled.

"You will be going to collect your things now." Pluto handed them all a list of thing needed for the year. "I already sent a notice to your parents for your absence. We will be using the sailor teleport to arrive at diagon alley." The sailors nodded and formed a circle. They no longer needed to be in sailor form to teleport and they arrived in diagon alley.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry, but that is all im writing or now. Please review!!!!!!


	3. Shopping!

Ok guys, I haven't gotten any votes if Sirius should die or not. Please vote.

This chapter is all Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls and Mamoru looked up the street; it was filled with many people scurrying around and into different stores. They were confused to where to go. Setsuna, who had powered down started walking and the girls followed. "First thing we need to get is some money, we are going to gringotts."

Thy arrived in a lob-sided looking building and walked in. behind the desks were strange creatures. "They're goblins." The girls looked at am as if she was nuts, even setsuna was a bit surprised.

"how did you know that?' mina asked

"I don't know, it just came to me." Amy replied.

"That's amazing." Lita told her. Usagi, Mamoru, and Rei were a bit awestruck.

Setsuna cut it. "You are remembering more of your past lives."

Setsuna walked up to what appeared to be a main desk. "We would like to access accounts 1-7 please."

The goblin looked back at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, those accounts can only be accessed by the royal court of the silver millennium, the first clients of this bank."

"I realize that. We would like access to those accounts." Setsuna took out some sort of special key hat had a crescent moon on it. The goblin looked at the key and then to the group before them. He got of his chair and came before tem and bowed. "I am sorry for my rudeness your highnesses. Follow me."

They walked down the hall and came to a circular room with 10 doors. They looked at the first one, it had a crescent moon on its door. "This one is yours, Usagi." Setsuna handed her the key she had flashed earlier. Usagi placed the key in the door and it opened to show a huge amount of various coins.

"Wow." Was the response from the whole group

Setsuna now handed the rest similar keys. Mamoru's had rose and the rest had the respected symbol of their planets and all had a similar amount of coins. They all grabbed a bag full of coins and left back into the alley.

"Now, to get your wands, there is Olevanders." Setsuna lead the group into the small shop.

"Hello, who is first." Rei jump ahead. "Ill go!"

Olavandor examined her a bit and went into the back. He took out a 10 in wand made of birch and unicorn hair. Rei took it and set a small pile of books of fire.

"hmm." Olivander said. "I have never seen fire come out of a try before." He thought for a moment and examined the girls more closely. "Wait a moment." Just then he bowed. "It is an honor to serve you your majesties." He got up and hurried to the back, he cam back with 6 very old boxes.

"These were created in the silver millennium, each under the light of its own planets. H handed out the boxes to he girls and Mamoru.

Mamoru took out his first. It was dark and had a rose on its handle and a vine wound down its length. He took it and a dark green light glowed.

Rei took out hers next. It was also dark wood and had a flame pattern down its length. Rei glowed red. On its handle glowed the symbol of mars

Next was lita. Hers was a light wood and had lightning marks down the side. She glowed green. Her handle glowed with the symbol of Jupiter

Ami then picked hers up. The wand was also light and was swirled with water marks. Ami glowed Blue, and on her handle had the symbol of Mercury.

Mina licked up hers. Her wand was ivory colored and had orange strikes in it. On the handle was the symbol of Venus. Mina glowed orange.

Setsuna picked up hers. "Thank you." She glowed very dark green. Her wand was almost pitch black and the symbol of Pluto glowed on the handle.

Lastly Usagi took hers. Hers was almost white and had a crescent moon on the handle, hers had silver strikes down the sides. Usagi glowed pink.

They paid for the wands and all said thank you. Te walked out of the shop and went to get the rest of their supplies. They also got an owl each, which made Luna a bit angry and then they walked by the brooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That is where am going to leave you. Please vote!!!


	4. the Train

I'm sorry for the Shot chapters. I like to get them out as I write them, so they tend to be short. Luckily I get them done fast! After I'm done with the story I will combine a few chapters and revise them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Wow!" Rei said pointing to the broom in the window. Above the broom there was a sign that read. 'The Fastest Broom yet!!!!! Try the new Solar 3000!'

"Ooooo! I want a broom!" Usagi whined." Mamoru laughed. "I guess I wouldn't mind one myself."

Mina was also all excited. Se turned to Setsuna. "Can we get them??"

"I think they could come in handy." Setsuna replied. They group walked into the store. Luckily for them, there were only 7 left. They bought all of them, to much surprise of the shop owner. The broom was also very expensive.

After they got the rest of there supplies, and there robes. (Which took probably the longest because they wanted to try on so many.) They headed back to the leaky cauldron, which they had rented out rooms. Usagi and Mamoru shared a room with Rei, to keep them out of trouble. Mina, Lita, and Ami shared a room. And Setsuna got her own room. Before they got to bed Setsuna told tem that their train would leave tomorrow morning, and they would have to get up at 8 o'clock.

"8!!! That's so early." Usagi whined.

"Stop being such a crybaby!" Rei teased.

"I agree with Usagi, that is early." Mina supported.

"Will you guys stop? I'm going to bed." Lita walked into their room, followed by Ami.

"Come on Usako, lets get to bed." Mamoru said while walking into their room. Usagi and Rei slept in one bed ad Mamoru the other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got up and eat breakfast. They then were hurried out and to the train station.

They got on the train and Harry began to look for seats.

"Oh." Hermione looked a bit sad. "We have to it with the other perfects. Sorry Harry."

"Oh,' relied Harry. Still a bit upset about them being prefects.

"Don't worry Harry, we will visit back as soon as we can. " Ron said as they went in a special room.

Harry and Ginny sat in an empty department and sat down. Not saying much to each other.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The scouts plus Mamoru got up, much to the protest of Usagi, but with a little persuasion from Mamoru, she got up. They traveled to the Station excitingly and came in-between platforms 9 and 10.

"That's not right. The ticket says 9 and ¾." Observed Ami. The others all looked confused also and looked around.

Setsuna Smiled. "You must walk through the portal." She pointed to a wall. And the rest were even more confused. "Just walk directly into the wall.

"Um… ok." Lita went first and to much surprise she went right through. Rei volunteered to go next, and the same thing happened. Mina went, and then Usagi, with Mamoru following her, and Finally Setsuna went through.

They looked around amazed. Everything seemed so magical. They got on the train.

"I have to go sit with other teachers. I will see you there. And don't tell people who you are." Setsuna turned and left them. The walked down the train and every compartment seemed to be full. They came by on with only two people and decided to ask if they can join them.

Mina opened the door. "Can we join you, every where else is full."

Harry nodded, not really caring. And Ginny Smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know it's another short chapter, sorry guys, but with school and everything it's hard to write consecutively.


	5. Notice

I didn't realize there was a crossover category. Do you guys think I should move this story there? I think I ill tomorrow.


	6. Another authors note, sorry guys!

I'm sorry for not writing for some time. And I won't be able to update for another week. Since the next book of HP is so close now, i'm going to wait till I read it. Sorry for not updating.


End file.
